Intruders
by krys2007
Summary: While home alone, Haruhi experiences a break in...Tama/Haru Fluff. Story is set POST-MANGA. One-shot.


**A/N: Welcome! Thank you for giving this story a moment of your time. This is my second OHSHC fic, and it will be a one-shot. This is based on the manga after the hosts leave for Boston.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, there would be a season 2, 3, 4 and so on. Any mistakes if any, are mine seeing as I do not have a beta. Enjoy**

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she sat at her desk. She was having a little trouble focusing at the moment. She'd finished her homework over a half an hour ago, and was now currently going over some notes. She must have read the same sentence over five times, and the words were starting to run together. Blinking her eyes a few times to get them to refocus, she stretched her arms over her head and glanced at the clock.

' _Have I really been at this for 4 hours! It's no wonder I'm having trouble concentrating, I am completely burned out.'_

She'd managed to convince the guys to leave her in peace for a few hours...for a price. Honey-senpai wanted her to make him one of her mother's specialty cakes, simple enough. The twins wanted her to be a model for some of their sample designs that they had yet to pitch to their mother, and let them dress her for the entire time that they were in Boston. She of course, refused the second part of that term and opted to make them some spicy curry instead. They agreed. Mori-senpai was happy as long as his cousin was happy. Kyoya-senpai just smiled and said that her dating Tamaki is payment enough, to which the aforementioned blond went into a fit of hysterics before retreating into his corner.

Once Tamaki regained his composure, he requested that the two of them to go on an ' _extended date'_. Which wasn't a big deal in itself, they went on plenty of dates. Before she could agree, he explained that he was planning and _**paying for everything**_ ; she was to enjoy herself and not make any complaints about how much money they were spending. She mentally cursed him; he knew she hated unnecessary spending. She also knew he was hiding something, but decided to go along with it. She reluctantly agreed.

What he didn't mention, was that this ' _extended date'_ included them flying to France for the upcoming holiday, so she could formally meet his mother. She would find that out in due time. Smirking at his small victory, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his, completely forgetting the fact that they were not alone.

His sudden PDA, resulted in some mild teasing, awkward stammering, and major blushing. After she finally snapped, the guys minus Kyoya and Mori-senpai; who did take a cautious step back, cowered in fear of Demon Lord #3, and finally left her in peace.

* * *

Closing her book, she massaged her temples in an attempt to ease her oncoming headache. Looking at the clock again, she did a mental calculation of how long she would have before her easily excitable boyfriend came bursting through the door. Honestly, the man can't even walk into a room without making a grand entrance.

"I have just enough time to take a quick bath and prepare something light for dinner." She gathered her bathing supplies and her cell phone before heading to the bathroom. While she personally didn't see the point in bringing her phone with her to the bathroom, she'd rather not repeat a certain event when she missed two calls from her father, and Tamaki came bursting into her apartment in a panic because Ranka threatened to remove a certain body part from the blond.

Shaking her head at the memory, she took a quick glance at herself in the mirror, and examined the slowly fading hickey on her neck that Tamaki gave her the other day. She never noticed it until it was pointed out by the twins, who showed the couple absolutely no mercy. Add to the fact that while her hair was almost to her shoulders, it had done nothing to cover it up. Honestly, he's lucky they weren't back home where her dad could see. She was sure her father would personally make sure that the Suoh line ended with Tamaki's father. Turning her back on the mirror, she quickly undressed and began her bath.

While showering, she heard movements in the other room. ' _Seriously? I have told Tamaki not to just come barging in here jeez_ ….' She blushed at the thought of him walking in on her naked. After rinsing herself, she turned off the shower, grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself.

 _'I know exactly how he will react. He will have a massive nose bleed and then proceed to pass out. After he comes to, the twins will twist the situation around to get a rise out of him about being a pervert and corrupting me_ '. She rolled her eyes at that '. _..He'll yell and go on a full rant for two hours; and spend the next few blushing, avoiding eye contact, and apologizing. Once he calms down, he will come up with some ridiculous plan about having to immediately get married because the prince seeing his princess naked when they aren't married is improper...That's the guy I fell in love with.'_ She sighed.

Haruhi took a small breather to mentally to prepare herself for what was to come. Just when she was about to open her mouth and rip him a new one, something made her pause. Straining her ears, she could faintly hear Tamaki's dog Antionette, aggressively growling and scratching the door that links her apartment to his. Before she could question the usually friendly dog's weird behavior, the answer to her unasked question came in the form of voices; none of whom she recognized.

Haruhi was no fool; she was far from it. From what she could decipher, there were three unidentified males in her home and she was clad in a towel. She wouldn't make the mistake of confrontation, because the last time that happened she possibly would have drowned if it weren't for Tamaki. That, and add to the fact that she's only wearing a towel.

This was a different matter all together. They weren't just some regular punks looking to cause trouble, they could be armed and dangerous.

She forced herself to remain calm and focus. From what she could hear, they hadn't made it very far into the apartment yet to notice the light coming from under the bathroom door. She quickly shut off the light, silently locked the door, grabbed her phone, and hid herself in one of the cabinets. She was small enough to fit inside.

While she wanted to call 911, she didn't want to risk being heard not to mention the fact that the operator may have a hard time understanding her because of her accent. Quickly silencing her phone, she sent an emergency text to Tamaki's phone, and said a silent prayer that he would get the message.

* * *

"Kyoya please!" Tamaki begged while giving his best puppy-eye stare. Unfortunately for the host king, it held no effect.

"Forget it Tamaki." Kyoya adjusted his glasses and glared at the pouting blonde. "My answer is, and forever shall remain...no."

"You're so mean mon ami! We always do what you want!" Tamaki glowered.

"When have we EVER done what I want?" Kyoya retorted. The others just looked at the fueding duo with disinterested expressions.

"Hikaru, mommy and daddy are arguing." Kaoru said with feigned sadness.

Getting what his twin was hinting at, Hikaru played along. "What if they break up? Who would we live with?"

" **We don't want a broken home!** " They said clutching each other, continuing their 'brotherly love' act. Resulting in the two recieving a glare that would have froze hell itself.

"Now listen, you ill-bred doppelgangers!" Before he could ring the twins neck, Tamaki's phone beeped in his pocket. "I'll deal with you two in a second." He pulls it out and checks the screen, his mood improving greatly. "Ah, it's my beloved; she misses her prince." He beamed.

"Oh give it a rest already." Hikaru said crossing his arms.

"Aren't you still on punishment?" Kaoru asked with a smirk, causing Tamaki to blush.

"S-Shut up! It's not punishment she just…." His words were cut off as he read the text. Kyoya looked over at his friend's face, and saw a look that could only be described as both fear and anger. The others noticed his expression as well.

"Hey Boss...what's wrong?" Kaoru hesitantly asked.

"Did Haruhi come to her senses and dump you?" Hikaru smirked, and recieved a sharp elbow jab in the side from his twin for his remark. "Ow! Kaoru, I was joking."

"Hika-Chan that's not very nice!" Honey chided.

"Ah." Mori agreed giving a look of disapproval.

Tamaki ignored them, and demanded the driver to get them back home immediately. His voice trembled with authority, startling the others. The car swerved into an impromptu U-turn, jostling the passengers in the process, before heading in the opposite direction.

"Tamaki what the hell..." Kyoya's question was immediately cut off when Tamaki showed him his phone. Reading the message, he understood why his best friend was so distressed and wasted no time dispatching the authorities.

"Seriously, what the hell is going on?" Hikaru asked firmly. The others looked on with grave expressions waiting for an answer as well.

Seeing his best friend too enraged and worried to speak, Kyoya relayed the message to the others.

* * *

Haruhi sat in her hiding spot with her knees drawn up to her chest. The sounds from the next room were getting louder and she heard them turnover a lamp. She ran her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to both warm and calm herself.

Her eyes widened when she heard the jiggling of the door handle. Her heart began to beat faster. Surely they would know she was there; seeing that the steam from the recently used shower was still present. True panic set in when she heard sounds of the door being banged repeatedly.

' _Oh no...they're trying to break down the door_!' She didn't have any other options, and the closest thing to a weapon available was a toilet plunger. She was stuck curled up in her spot in the cabinet under the sink. All she could do was pray that if they got in, they wouldn't think to look under there. She covered her mouth to keep from making any noise and tried desperately to control her breathing.

She jumped when she heard a loud crash and something break, hitting her head in the process. Since she was too busy nursing her head, she didn't realize right away that the banging had stopped. The next thing she heard was struggling as if someone were fighting.

(" **Who the hell are you guys!?")**

 **(...get the hell off me!")**

 **("Let go before I call the police!")**

That gave her pause. ' _Why would an intruder threaten to call the police?'_ She didn't have time to question anything else because the next voice she heard was one she knew all too well. " **Haruhi!? Haruhi...we're here! Where are you?" His voice was frantic.**

Tears of relief left her eyes and she crawled out of her hiding spot and called out to him. "Tamaki!"

She turned on the light and barely undid the lock on the door before it was snatched open and she was wrapped in his tight embrace. The couple clung to each other for dear life, both trying to calm down. He pulled away just enough to see her face, and wiped away the single tear that escaped from her cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked, while looking her over.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She answered truthfully.

Relieved, he leaned forward and captured her lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds; when they parted, she buried her face into his chest. "I'm so sorry Haruhi...I should not have left you alone."

She looked up at him her eyes wide. "Tamaki, why are you apologizing?" She asked with an air of confusion. "This was a random event, it's not your fault."

"You don't know if this was random!" He told her firmly. "You were kidnapped because of me remember?!" He was blaming himself. She pulled away to face him fully, and hated the look of fear and worry in his eyes.

"That wasn't your fault either." She told him gently, as she reached up to touch his cheek. "I thought we were past that."

"...But-"

"No!…No buts Tamaki. Look..." She paused for a moment trying to figure out the right way to phrase what she was about to say, but decided to keep it simple. "The world is dangerous and unfortunately...bad things happen." He gave her a firm squeeze and hid his face in her hair.

"When it does happen, and you find yourself in bad situations like tonight, you just have to do what you can and hope that everything goes in your favor." She pulled away and gently cupped his face so that she could look him straight in the eye. "No matter how hard we try, you can't control everything Tamaki. This is not your fault...understand?" She gave him a reassuring smile.

He let out a dejected sigh, pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He took a moment before answering her with a soft 'yes'.

"Good." She let out a content sigh. "Because you know if anything was your fault I'd tell you right?" She smiled again when he opened his eyes. "For example, the breaking of an overpriced vase that just happened to be in the middle of the room, and me owing a club a debt because of said vase." She said trying to lighten the mood and give him something else to focus on.

"EEH? How was that my fault?" He gave her a baffled expression, and she shrugged.

"You tried to charm me, causing me to loose my footing knocking over the vase and forever sealing my fate. You basically pushed me into that vase." She responded, her tone full of mock accusation.

"What!? I did not. Besides, you sealed your own fate the moment you applied for Ouran." He huffed.

"Maybe, but your father made it all happen when he decided to offer the scholarship. So he began the domino effect, that ultimately landed me where I am now." She replied.

"Thankfully you landed right in my arms, my princess." He kissed her again. Unfortunately the moment was ruined by someone clearing their throat.

"K-Kyoya." The two jumped back as if they were burned.

"So sorry to interrupt." The two noticed their friend looked far from sorry. "I thought that the two of you would like to know what's going on."

"Where are they?" Tamaki asked, tightening his hold on her.

"Security took them in for further questioning. From what I could gather from their slurred and broken english, they insisted that this was their appartment. I looked into the residents registrar and according to the information from their IDs, it backs up their claim. The men live on the 4th floor and in their drunken stupor they mistook your apartment for theirs. So apparently this is all just a misunderstanding." Kyoya stated, adjusting his glasses.

"But how did they get in?" She interjected.

"The locksmith that this complex works with, made all of the locks and keys similar, which explains how they were able to gain access. None of the other residents know this fact, therefore making this a huge security issue. Not to worry, I have a contact replacing your lock as well as everyone else's as we speak."

"Wait, where are the police? Kyoya, your family may have a private police force but that's in Japan. I am pretty sure America has their own set of rules." Tamaki said.

Kyoya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "No. A criminal is a criminal no matter what continent you're on you moron." Kyoya adjusted his glasses again. "If you must know, I do have body guards watching the place. We are in a foreign country after all. So when we received Haruhi's SOS, I sent them to her unit."

"So that's it. I was wondering how they got here so fast." Tamaki nodded in understanding.

"The police would only attract unwanted attention so I decided it was best if this was dealt with quietly. Given the circumstances, I made the right call."

"We can always count on you mon ami." Tamaki smiled.

"Yes, thank you Kyoya-senpai."

"No problem…oh and Tamaki, I'll be sure to let Ranka know that his daughter is in ' _ **very capable hands**_.'" With that he smirked and walked away leaving behind the confused couple.

Before they could decipher what Kyoya meant by that statement, their train of thought was interrupted by the other former hosts.

"I knew the boss was a pervert. What, marking her wasn't enough?" Hikaru teased.

"You know there is something to be said about adrenaline…" Kaoru added.

"Haru-chan looks so cute in her fluffy pink towel!" Honey laughed.

"Ah." Mori agreed.

During all the excitement, Haruhi had completely forgotten that she was only wearing a towel; and that's when all hell broke loose.

"AHHH...GET OUT!" Blushing madly, she clutched her towel tighter.

"Ahhh! My sweet Haruhi! That settles it, we have to get married; that's the only way to save my princesse's honor! Get out you perverts! How dare you look at my princess in her state of indecency!" Tamaki yelled.

" **We aren't the ones copping a feel!** " The twins said in sync. Tamaki slammed the door in their faces. Haruhi, still trying to recover from her embarrassment, looked up to see that her boyfriend was still in the room.

"Hey you have to get out too! Just because we're a couple doesn't give you free access to-" She paused as she took in his posture. He was still facing the door his hands balled into fists..."Tamaki?"

"When I got that text, it felt like my heart stopped and my body had gone cold. Panic had begun to consume my very being and I found it hard to breathe. Do you know the last time I felt that was when I saw you get shoved off of a cliff?." He spoke softly.

Haruhi sighed. The damage was done. He'd already seen and held her in her current state of undress. She closed the distance between them knowing he was still worried and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"The difference between then and now, was that unlike on the beach, I couldn't immediately dive in right after you. So many questions were going through my head. Like 'what if we didn't get here in time?' Or 'what if they hurt you…" he continued as if he hadn't noticed the hug.

"….Tamaki." She tightened her hold, and he spun back around so that they were once again face to face, and embraced her as his response.

"Haruhi, I-I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He whispered tightening his hold on her. She quickly realized that this wasn't one of his overly dramatic moments, he was scared.

Pulling back just enough for her to cup his face, she gave him a smile. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little shaken, but I'm fine...I promise." She then gave him a soft peck on the lips.

As she patiently waited for him to settle down, an idea popped in her head. One that would definitely pacify him; and seriously hopes that she doesn't come to regret.

"Hey...how about this? If you promise not to abuse it, we can remove the furniture that blocks the…the-"

"...Say it." He coaxed her, a small smile slowly forming on his face. Giving up her resolve she sighed.

"-L-Love Door." She jerked in surprise when he finally pulled away and looked into her eyes with a wide grin on his face. She was happy to see that look of fear and uncertainty gone. He picked her up, spun her around, and then kissed her.

"I love you, my princess." He gently placed her back on her feet, but not relinquishing his hold.

"I love you too..." He arched his brow and pouted at her. Knowing what he was waiting for, she rolled her eyes and added "...my prince." God, that sounded so wrong coming from her. She didn't want to imagine the chaos that would ensue if the others, especially the twins ever found out.

She immediatly banished the thought. She reached up and ran her fingers through his tousled blond locks, and he sighed in contentment. "You know, we don't have school tomorrow, and its not really that late. So, I was thinking that we could cuddle while we watch a couple of movies?"

"I would love that...oh I know! I'll make some of our favorite commoner snacks!" He beamed.

"Tamaki, you can just say snacks." She sighed. "Anyway while you do that, I'll grab a couple of blankets since it is kind of chilly tonight. And um, if we happen to fall asleep, well t-that's okay too." She was blushing.

His eyes widened _. 'D-did she just indirectly asked me to spend the night? His Haruhi? My sweet and innocent...'_

"I know what you're thinking and it's not that!" She was super red now.

"I-I wasn't..." He stammered looking away his face turning red.

"Really?" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm. "So you werent thinking ' _oh my sweet and innocent Haruhi, suggesting something as scandalous as an unmarried couple spending the night.'_ She glared at him. "Well? Am I on the right track?"

He pouted at her before he broke eye contact. "Well my line of thinking didn't get that far...you interrupted."

"Oh, and lets not forget that YOU are the one that gave me this hickey in the first place." She said pointing to her neck. Though if she were completely honest, she couldn't place ALL the blame on to him; it should have dawned on her at the time why Tamaki kept aiming for that particular spot.

"...Love bite" Tamaki mumbled while pouting.

"What?"

"It's a love bite, not a hickey." He corrected her.

She looked at him as if he had grown another head. ' _He can't be serious.'_ "It's the same thing!"

"No, its not!" He became defensive. "A love bite comes from affection. I was being affectionate." He stated as a matter of fact.

She could feel a slight headache coming on and she began to massage her temples. "You know what? Now that I think about it, maybe it's not such a good idea for us to-"

Tamaki suddenly went still. Fearing she would retract her earlier invitation, he quickly reached out and rubbed her bare shoulders.

"Ah...My dearest Haruhi, you must be cold! You get dressed while I go get changed and we will begin our impromptu date night!" He quickly left the bathroom and she sighed. ' _Seriously, he changes moods so fast, it's enough to give me whiplash.'_

As she begun tidying up the bathroom, she reflected on everything that happened that night. Things could have took a totally different turn. A sudden and disturbing thought came to her; in their drunken stupor she didn't want to think of what else could have happened if they found her, a half naked girl and three drunk guys. Shuddering, she banished all negative thoughts and finished up her task. She then made her way into her bedroom.

As she begun to dress, she had to let out a laugh when the first thing she heard was him moving the furniture that blocked the conjoining door.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it folks! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for reading! ;)**

 *****krys2007*****


End file.
